Vampire Hunt
by honxic
Summary: Three girls.Three vampire hunters. Set on a new journey to explore the world of Cross Academy. But what happens if they meet real vampires, not just the ordinary Level E's? Would they keep themselves from falling for those gorgeous vampires?
1. Entering the Academy

Vampire Hunt

Gosh. I don't know what to say. Please support this first fan fic of mine!

*nailbites* Please Review and Rate.

Disclaimer: There's no way I would own Vampire Knight. If it was then I'd be in heaven right now.

By the way, this is a Vampire Knight OC Story, with three characters that belongs to me and this story is without Yuuki.

Entering the Academy

"Headmaster Cross, you have guest." Kiryuu Zero said. "My, oh my, let them in. It would be rude to let them stay outside, no?" Cross Kaien, headmaster of the famous Cross Academy, was to cheerful to even notice the surprising nice attitude of Zero towards him.

Three girls were sitting on a nice scarlet sofa with designs of roses embedded on it. One of them was admiring the beautiful velvet curtain blown freely by the calm air and its beautiful purple laces resting on the curtain. "Oh my, three beautiful young ladies! Who would mistake you for vampire hunters? You look closely like vampires." One of them, whose name is Kuchiki Shizuka smirked at the thought. "Oh, I mean it in a good way Shizuka-san." Headmaster Kaien quickly added. "So, we'll be in Day Class right?" A girl named Sakura Hino asked. "Yes. Your mission must have been clear to you right? You will only take care of the Day Class. No one must hurt the vampires unless one vampire harms the other, okay?" "Yes, we understood it clearly Headmaster. This was the main reason why Cross Academy was established right?" Sakura smiled. "Oh my! So true, so true! Then shouldn't you get going? You must have been tired from your long trip. You should rest now." Headmaster Kaein said. "Then, let's go!" Shizuka said cheerfully. Sakura followed her and then suddenly the headmaster said, "Yuna, I trust in you." The girl named Yuna Hanasaki smiled. "I'm wondering why a legendary vampire hunter like you treasures this principle of yours. You must have really loved her, right?" The headmaster then moved forward to close the door. "I'm just tired of this futile war."

Shizuka opened the door. "Whoa. So big!" The room was made up of three neat beds covered with white silk with floral designs. It was obviously made for girls. "I didn't know that Cross Kaien has such wonderful taste." Sakura shook her head disbelievingly. "So where am I going to sleep?" Yuna said who was surprise too because of the beautiful ornamentation inside the room. "How about I stay beside the window?" Yuna offered. "Then I should stay beside that grandfather clock." Shizuka said. "I will be sleeping with the bed near the cabinet, then." Sakura said this as she took her mallet and drag it towards her bed. "I'll go and check out our uniforms and get our timetable." Sakura said. "Headmaster said that we can get it from that Kiryuu Zero." Yuna said as she placed her mallet and arranged her things. "Fine then. I'll be going."

"Uhm… excuse me, could you tell me where Kiryuu-kun's room is?" Sakura asked one of the Day class students. "It's in the boys' dorm, the one at the very top." "Than-…" Sakura was about to thank the girl when some of the Day Class students started screaming. "What's this?" Sakura thought. Some students were starting to be hysterical. Sakura pushed her way over to see what the commotion was all about. "Oh! The Night Class are here! They are so gorgeous!" One of the students said. Sakura paved her way that she was now at the front. ""Aidou-sempai!" The girls were screaming someone's name. "Oh my, girls sure are adorable." The one called Aidou said. "Is this…a vampire?" Sakura said. She was surprised because the vampires she knew was those of the Level E Vampires they were told to terminate. It was her first time seeing real vampires. "Hey. You're not planning to move forward are you?" A serious voice said. Sakura turned her head to see who was talking. It was no other than Kiryuu-kun. It turns out that she was not the one who was threatened by Kiryuu-kun. It was one of the Day Class girls. "How scary. I admit that Kiryuu-kun is good looking, but his personality is a no-no. A total turn off." One of the girls said. Sakura decided to talk to Kiryuu-kun but suddenly Aidou took Zero by the neck and said, "Stop it, Zero-kun. You're scaring these beautiful girls." Zero harshly took off Aidou's arms and storm away with the girls screaming because of what Aidou did. "Ugh, I have to follow him." Sakura hurriedly followed Zero leaving all the students behind.

"Zero, I mean Kiryuu-kun, wait!" Sakura said, panting. Zero stopped and turned around. "Why are you following me?" "Did you forget? You have to give us our uniforms and timetable."Sakura said breathlessly. "Follow me."

"Here." Zero said throwing the uniforms and the timetable to Sakura. "Hey, be good!" Sakura said angrily. "That jerk. He should be good because he has company now." Sakura thought. Zero pushed Sakura out the room and slammed the door. "How rude." Sakura thought. Sakura hurriedly went down the dorm and was startled because Shizuka suddenly appeared. "Gosh. I thought I was going to have a heart attack." "Me and Yuna were wondering what took you so long to return. So she asked me to look for you in case you were lost. Are you alright? Here, let me help you." Shizuka said this as he gets the uniforms from Sakura. "Let's go?" Shizuka said.

"Hey, aren't you going down for dinner?" Shizuka asked Yuna and Sakura. It was already six o'clock in the evening and food is already served at the Sun Dormitory. "You two go ahead, I have something to do first." Yuna smiled. "Alright. Come right away will yah?" Sakura said as both they left. Yuna then stood up and closed the room as she left the room. She was heading towards the Headmaster's room. She was wondering why the headmaster called for her. When she reached the room she knocked and the headmaster opened the door. "Oh great. Here you are. Come inside." Headmaster Cross was saying this warmly so Yuna entered the room hurriedly. She saw Zero eating at the dining table, and the table was full with delicious food. Her stomach suddenly growl but she was stopping herself knowing there was dinner waiting for her back at the dormitory. "So, Yuna-san, I asked you to come here because I would like to request you to be a prefect, because it seems like Zero doesn't seem to handle it all alone." The headmaster said whispered this to Yuna but it seems like he was saying this loud enough to let Zero hear it. "Hey, you old man. It's not like I care if someone in this academy dies because of that damn vampires." Zero said angrily at the headmaster. "Zero-kun! Please don't say that! You're making your dad feel sad!" the headmaster gives his puppy eyes look to Zero. "Stop it. Its making me sick." Zero said calmly. "See, Yuna? How can he protect this academy with that kind of attitude! So please, can you be a prefect." The headmaster pleaded Yuna. "Sorry, headmaster, but it seems like the Association send me in this place to take care of the Level E's wandering around. I think it'd be best if you give this job to Sakura." Yuna said. "I knew you were going to decline. I was just trying my luck. Alright then. You would accept if it would be the three of you, right?" the headmaster said seriously. "The t-three of us?" Yuna asked. "Yes. I was going to ask the Association for you, but knowing that you will decline the offer if you're alone, I asked them to include your friends instead." The headmaster replied. "I guess you're right then. Would it be okay to Zero-kun?" Yuna turned her head towards Zero and Zero nodded. "I've already talked to him about this, so no worries. Just asked Zero for the tag." The headmaster said. "Just come at my room later." Zero said without turning his head. "Then it's settled. I'll be going now." Yuna bowed and was about to leave the room when Zero stopped her. "Hey, that pinked hair girl…nevermind." Zero let go of her hand and returned. Yuna left the room with a question on her mind. "What about Sakura?" she said to herself. Then she suddenly smiled.

"Hey Yuna, over here!" Shizuka shouted for Yuna to hear. Yuna waved her hand and approached the table. "Where were you?" Sakura asked. "I just came from the headmaster." Yuna replied. "What did he say?" Shizuka asked. "He asked us to be prefects at this academy. It seems like it was the main reason why the Association sent us here." Yuna smiled. "Oh, I see." Shizuka said returning to eat her dessert. "Uhm, Sakura, by any chance do you know Zero-kun?" Yuna asked. "No, I don't. But his last name rings a bell." Sakura said. "Of course! Who wouldn't know Kiryuu Zero? He was the sole survivor of the tragedy that happened years ago. His family was the greatest vampire hunters ever." Shizuka said. "Say, Sakura. Didn't you train under Yagari-sensei? He was Zero-kun's sensei before, I believe." Yuna said, starting to eat her food. Sakura snapped her fingers. "That's right. I met him before! I mean, I only spoke to him once, but I watched every time he trains under sensei. He was really good." "So, you talked to him when you asked for the uniforms and the timetable?" Shizuka asked. "No, I didn't. He seems to have a dark aura around him unlike before. Maybe that's why I didn't recognize him." Sakura continued eating. Yuna smiled. "Sakura, could you please get our prefect tags from Zero-kun? I didn't know where his room is." "What? Why me?" Sakura asked. "Come on, Sakura. It's not like you're meeting your first love." Shizuka laughed. "First love? What are you saying?" Sakura shook her head disbelievingly. "Oh, Sakura. She meant your first love in killing Level E's. Not romance. Got it?" Yuna started laughing too. "Stop it, you two. Who said romance? I'll be going now." Sakura was now embarrassed and went away blushing. "You planned this right?" Shizuka asked Yuna. Yuna nodded.


	2. Prefects

Prefects

Great! I'm on the second chapter.

Please, I beg you, review please. And if you have any suggestion on how the story should go I'll gladly consider it. You must be wondering why I used the name Shizuka even though there's already a character in Vampire Knight named Shizuka. Well, there's a story behind it. Read more so that you'll know, okay?

I think from here on I'll be following the manga but I'll be making major changes because Vampire Knight revolves around Yuuki and there's no Yuuki in here. And if you're wondering, this chapter follows the first chapter of Vampire Knight.

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight, and I think everybody knows that. It all rightfully belongs to Matsuri Hino. Good writer.

Please don't forget: Review please!!!!!!!!!!

"_Hey little girl, where are you going?" A man with blood scattered on his mouth and clothes asked. "Get away, go away from me! Monster!" the little girl screamed. "Go away from her!" A man said, saving the little girl, carrying it in his arms. "You're such a disgrace." The little girl was shivering. "Dad…" The little girl called out._

Shizuka woke up from the nightmare. "Nightmare again?" Yuna, who was getting dressed up for class asked. "Yes, it always haunts me nowadays. Where are you going?" Shizuka asked. "I'm going to patrol around the academy to see if there are wandering Day Class students. Remember, we're prefects now. Of course, we'll be helping Zero-kun, since it's really a hassle doing it all alone." Yuna replied while putting the prefect tag in her arm. "How about Sakura?" Shizuka sat up in her bed. "She's getting ready. She's in the bathroom. I'll be going first, then." Yuna said as she walked out the room. Shizuka stood up, shaking her head, thinking about her nightmare. "Oh, you already woke up. Get dress now, so we could help in patrolling. Where's Yuna by the way?" Sakura was getting out from the bathroom. "She's already in her way to the academy. So, what happened between you and Zero-kun?" Shizuka chuckled. " What are you saying? I just asked for the tag then I left, that's all." Sakura said angrily. "Why are you angry? He didn't recognize you, right? " Shizuka said while going to the bathroom. "How would he recognize me? I was just a mere student of Yagari-sensei by then. I wasn't someone who would actually catch your attention." Sakura said as she dressed up. "The uniform looks beautiful." She added. "Hey Sakura, wait for me will you?" The sound of water splashing was very cooling to the ears. "Alright. But be a little faster."Sakura said as she sat down the couch. She closed her eyes, recalling what happened the night before.

"Uhmm…" Sakura gulped. "Kiryuu-kun… Can I come in?" The door opened slightly, and Zero peered in to see who it was. "Oh, I was expecting one of your friends." Zero-kun opened the door wide enough to let Sakura come in. "One of my friends, you mean Yuna?" Sakura asked. Zero didn't answer, but instead he threw the prefect tags to her. "Hey! What's with the attitude?" Sakura said angrily. "You don't really have to throw the tags on my face. You could say it right to my face that you actually hate me. It's better than throwing things right in front of my face. You're so cruel." Sakura left the room teary-eyed. Zero turned back and sighed.

"Sakura, Sakura…wake up! Let's go now." Shizuka said as she shook Sakura's arms. "Oh, did I slack off?" Sakura said as she massage her head and stood up. "Obviously. Let's go, Yuna must have been waiting for us." With this they both left the room.

"Hey." Yuna turned around to see who it was. "Zero-kun. What is it?" Zero stayed behind her. "Starting to patrol?" Yuna nodded. "By any chance, do you know Sakura? Sakura Hino? She was a student of your sensei." Yuna said without looking at Zero nor at his direction. "So sensei has a new apprentice, right?" "What is it to you?" Yuna asked. "How is he?" Zero asked reluctantly. "Shouldn't you ask Sakura?" Yuna looked up. "Is she good?" Zero asked again. "Sakura?"Zero nodded. "Why are you interested in her?" "I was just wondering if he took good care of his apprentice." Zero started to walk away. "The same way he took care of you?" Yuna said. "Yes." Zero whispered that it was only heard by Yuna.

The students started falling in two lines. "Alright. Listen to me, my beloved students. There would be three new prefects that will help Zero-kun." the headmaster announced. The students started whispering. "You'll be recognizing them since they'll be wearing the prefect tags and please follow the instructions given by them. That's all you can go now to your classes." The headmaster exited from the stadium, ignoring the whisperings of the students. They suddenly started to move towards the gate where the Night Class students would be entering. "Everybody, move back please!" Shizuka started to push aside the students. "How come you became a prefect? I always wanted to be a prefect too so that I will be closer to the Night Class!" One of the students glared at her. The students started screaming and it ended with Shizuka being dragged towards the gate. "Where are the other three prefects? I'm gonna explode here!" Shizuka thought.

"Please stand aside." Sakura said warmly to the students, hoping the students will follow her. "Where were you? Shizuka suddenly pulled her. "Shizuka, you should have thought to go directly here. There would be no way we can stop the students in the stadium." Sakura said this to her. "Alright. Students please move aside." "Where's Yuna?" Sakura whispered to Shizuka. "Are you blind? She's right there in front of you. At Zero-kun's side." Shizuka replied. Sakura turned her head in front to see Yuna and Zero talking to each other. "How come he's talking to her calmly when he's so cold to me?"Sakura thought angrily. Suddenly Zero looked at her.

Yuna looked at Zero. No one was daring to push Zero because of his dark aura. Yuna chuckled. "How are you able to keep up with that attitude of yours?" Zero just shrugged. "She's looking at us." Zero turned his head to see Sakura looking at him. Sakura look back angrily and turned around. Zero smiled secretly. But Yuna have seen it and she was smiling to herself.

"Kyaa! The gates are opening!" The students started screaming, but Shizuka and Sakura maintained their poses but their hearts were thumping so loud that they wondered if the students were able to hear it. "Shoot. They're here." Sakura whispered. "Good morning ladies! Still pretty as ever!" Aidou said and it made all the girls go kyaa. "Morning, he says?" Shizuka shook her head disbelievingly. The girls started screaming and pushing that it made Shizuka stumble. Yuna ran to Shizuka's side. "Are you alright?" Yuna asked Shizuka. "I think I'm fine. I didn't think those girls were this strong. They're stronger than those bunches of Level E's." Shizuka shook her head while Yuna helped her up. "Is she alright?" A deep voice asked. "Yes she's fine." Yuna turned around and saw who it was. Kaname Kuran. "Pureblood." Yuna muttered under her breath. "Y-Yuna…" Shizuka called. Yuna turned around to see the students glaring at them. All was in silence. "Shizuka, are you alright?" Sakura ran towards Shizuka. "What's happening here?" She whispered. "Nothing." Shizuka replied. "Oh, so these are the new prefects? So pretty and beautiful." Aidou suddenly appeared behind Shizuka and put his arm around her. "Shizuka, right?" He whispered that it made Shizuka blushed. He twirled his finger around Shizuka's hair. "I always liked short-haired girls. It really shows how lovely their neck is." Shizuka has short brownish hair that curls at the end. Sakura has pink hair which she used to put in a ponytail with a violet ribbon. Yuna has black hair which is beautifully messed up. Shizuka realizing what Aidou meant, grab his hand and hissed. Sakura knowing Shizuka would hit Aidou next, pat her at the back. "Remember where we are, Shizuka." Sakura whispered. Shizuka suddenly snapped out of her mind and bowed down. "Sorry." Aidou was about to touch Sakura but Zero suddenly grabbed his hand and said, "Class is starting…Hanabusa." Yuna smiled at what Zero did. "I think class is really starting. Could you please go now?" She glared at Kaname, knowing everyone would follow him. Kaname started walking. "You're scaring me, Ms. Prefect."

"Hey, maybe you're fangirling too towards those monsters, but you know the rules right?" Zero whispered to Shizuka and Sakura. "Who's fangirling?" They both shouted at Zero and they both ran towards the students who were planning to follow the Night Class. "Hey stop right there." Sakura shouted to the students. "We just want to take pictures…" "No, you're not allowed." Sakura grabbed the camera. "How rude." One of the students said. "You don't know how dangerous those persons are. They're vampires." Sakura thought to herself.

"Listen up brats! Get the hell back to your dorms! Why do I have to deal with you running around screaming, going, Kyaa kyaa, every damn day? Why?"Zero shouted that it made the students frightened and started running. Shizuka hit Zero at the back of his head. "Why did you do that?"Shizuka shouted. "I'll get you for that later." Zero said. "As if." Shizuka ran away.

Ever since long ago,stretching back into the shadows of history, there has been conflict between humans and vampires. In this country, only a selected number of people remember the past. But, the existence of vampires is still a terrifying reality. The reason why students in the Day Class don't know about this school's secret, is because the prefects deliberately block off all connections between the two classes.

"_Hey, old man! Do you expect me to do old this kind of crap?" Zero slammed the headmaster's table. "The role of the guardians is critical, if the Day Class and the Night Class are to successfully co-exist. And it's only you I can trust. You know that." Kaein stood up and face the window. "But I know this day would come. Where you'll be full of this, aren't you? I don't blame you, because you're all alone. And I already made a decision. I know that my beloved son would agree with me right?" Kaein turned into his cheerful aura which causes veins to show in Zero's forehead. "You might have taken care of me, but I don't remember ever becoming your son!" A sweat formed down on Kaein's forehead. "You're always obsess over the details." "It's such a pain." Kaein thought. "And what is this decision?" Zero tried to be calm. "The Association seemed to hear that there's only one person who's protecting the Day Class, so they're sending the school three vampire hunters." Kaein returned back to his serious self. "The Association?" "Yes. They're around your age. Maybe I'll read the names if it rings a bell. Yuna Hanasaki. Shizuka Kuchiki. Doesn't ring any bell?" "I think I've heard of that Yuna somewhere. And who's the last one?" Zero asked. "Sakura Hino. Yagari-sensei's apprentice. Would that be alright?" "Sakura Hino…Ha. You've already decided right? My decision won't affect yours." Zero left the room._

Omo. I just read the reviews for the previous chapter, and even if there's only a few of them, I was motivated! So here I'll be posting the Second Chapter As soon As possible! Thanks Dawning Heartache and Rosa Shiki, by the way. Mwuah!


	3. First Blood

First Blood

I wrote this right after I posted the second chapter, and I've been squeezing my head for more ideas. LOL. Have you guessed the loveteams here? Alright, I'll give you a hint. Three females OC paired up with Aidou, Zero and Kaname. Guess who's for whom.

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight. If I did, well… I'd be rich right now.

Please reviews!!! Review, Review, Review! Waaah!!! Help me get motivated!!

"Hey Yuna, Yuna, wake up!" Sakura shove Yuna's arms who was sleeping during the entire class. "Hanasaki-san, Hanasaki-san! Sleeping again, huh? Guess you'll be sleeping in dentention, then!"The teacher said. Yuna suddenly stood up at the word detention. "Unbelievable." She thought. "I told you. You were always a bit early waking up that's why you get tired easily during classes." Shizuka told her. "Don't worry. It's not like we're after high grades, you know." Yuna smiled. 'Guess you're right. See you later then." Shizuka and Sakura waved her goodbye. She decided to go directly to detention so that her teacher wouldn't be so angry anymore. She walked down the corridor and found the detention room. "Detention so soon?" A voice sarcastically said. "What is it now?" Yuna said warmly. She knows from who the voice is. Zero-kun. "I'm just here to tell you that we still have to patrol. The Day Class would be ending soon." With that, Zero left.

The bell rang signals the end of the Day Class. Shizuka hurriedly went to the gates remembering what Sakura has said to her. Shizuka is the youngest out from them. Yuna and Sakura have been teasing her because of her naivety, but the Association nevertheless chose her because of her amazing ability when fighting with a vampire. "Good. Still a little day class students." She thought to herself. Suddenly, three day class girl students approached her, and shoved her. "Hey, what's the meaning of this?" Shizuka said. "Don't think you'll be able to fool us with that face of yours! How dare you flirt with Aidou-sempai!" One of the girls kicked her. "Hey!" Shizuka tried to stand up, but she was started to be beaten up by the girls. "Oh my, what should I do? They're humans; they're not vampires! How should I fix this?" Blood was now coming out of her mouth; the student keeps hitting her on her stomach. The crowd saw this, and it made a large commotion. Sakura arrived and wondered what was happening, but she saw Shizuka and she pushed her way until she was able to see Shizuka. "Shizuka!" she called out. She could see Shizuka trying to stand, but it seems like the students were trying to put her down. "Kyaa! The Night Class is here!" The students were starting to go towards to where the Night Class is, and Sakura was able to have the opportunity to get closer to Shizuka. "Shizuka, what happened?" Sakura froze at what she saw. Blood was coming out from Shizuka's mouth. What's worse is, the Night Class were slowly approaching them. She took of her jacket and covered it around Shizuka, who was starting to become unconscious. "Shizuka, hang in there!" She whispered. She buried Shizuka's face in such a way that the Night Class wouldn't be able to see. But it was too late. They had smelled the blood already. Sakura tried to lift Shizuka, but failed and was about to drop when someone held her. "What happened?" She turned and saw that it was Zero. "Zero-kun! I don't exactly knew what happened…" Sakura started sobbing. "I'll help you lift her to the infirmary." Zero said. "Who will stay here?" Sakura asked. "I'll stay." She turned around to see Yuna running towards them and then halted at the sight of Shizuka. She was out of breath but she managed to look at Shizuka and wiped her forehead. "Go now."

"Students, please go back to your dorms!" Yuna said facing the Day Class students. "Please go on…" She pleaded the Night Class students. All was settled now and Yuna approached one of the students. "What happened?"

"It's good that we're given the opportunity to taste the newly developed blood tablets." Kaname Kuran, Moon Dorm President said. "Not only are we the pride of our school, we are the pride of the entire vampire race." He added. "Somehow, I really doubt that." Ruka mused. "We're just a study group anyway." One of them said. "I don't know about that. After all, co-existing with humans like this… is a huge step forward. Right, Kaname-sama?" "That's right." Kaname chuckled. "After all, we have the headmaster to thank, for everything that we've learned here." "Hey Hanabusa, you seemed quiet now." Kain teased. Aidou put his hand behind his head. "I was just thinking about what happened awhile ago." "I personally think it's all because of jealousy, Aidou. Remember how you treat that girl?" Ichijou chuckled. "I thought you understand girls more than anyone of us." Aidou stood up and went for the door. "Where are you going?" Kain asked. "Fresh air." Aidou shrugged.

"Oh my! My lovely student! What happened?" The headmaster was surprised at the sight of Shizuka. She was now lying at the infirmary, treated by Sakura. "Bullies." Zero answered. "Headmaster, I think you have to punish those students who did this to Shizuka." Sakura sobbed. "It's that monster's fault. The students must have been jealous of the way he acted to Shizuka-san." Zero said calmly. "You mean, Aidou-sempai?" Sakura asked. "Hey there, Zero-kun. I don't think we have to blame Aidou." "I told you; your ideals are impossible!" Zero was enraged and went out the infirmary slamming the door. The headmaster sighed. "I'll promise I will take proper and correct measures for the incident. Don't worry, Sakura-chan." Sakura stood up. "We should let her rest for awhile." By that, they both went out of the infirmary.

"What happened?" Yuna asked the student. The student shrugged. "I heard that the girls were just getting revenge because one of the prefects was close with Idol, I mean Aidou-sempai." "Yuna-san." "Headmaster." The student bowed and left. "You have to rest. I heard from Sakura-chan that recently you're becoming restless. Why didn't you tell them? I can tell the Association to stop sending missions for you." The headmaster said seriously. "I can handle it. The Association will be sending missions for us while we are staying here, so I think both of them will know anyway. How is Shizuka?" Yuna asked as she faced the headmaster. "She's resting right now. I think you should go visit here. Don't worry. I'll take care of this matter." "Thank you, Headmaster." Yuna bowed and the headmaster pats Yuna's head. "Even though you aren't related, you're becoming to be like her." Yuna looked up. "What are you saying? Sensei's more beautiful and even though I was able to be with her only for a short time, before the tragedy happened, I will never forget her." "I wonder why the Association never found out about you." Yuna shrugged. "It was only you who knew, right? You never told anyone, because you had a promise with her…"

Who is she? Guess who.


	4. Sorry

Sorry

Alright. I think I'm going a little bit faster. So, I'm slowing things down a bit.

I noticed I was writing one chapter with a thousand or more words, and I'm currently coaxing myself to cut it down with a few words. I've read other fanfics too, and they're just about 500-700 words per chapter. Wow.

I just can't help because I have the urged to stop a chapter where it will leave you hanging.

Did I leave you hanging?

I'm writing chapter after chapter and I think I'll be having a mental breakdown.

So, this is my first time on cutting down the words I wrote for this chapter.

Do you have answers now to my guessing game?

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight, and if I did, Yuki Cross without be dead by now. Not literally, though.

**Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review.**

"Kain." Kaname said. "Don't worry Kaname-sama. I don't think Aidou will do something bad tonight." Kain said assuringly. Then suddenly, Aidou's scent spread over the room. "Kaname-sama." Kain said nervously. Kaname closed the book he's reading. "All of you stay here. Kain, Ichijou, come with me." They were about to go out of the room, when another scent of blood flooded over. "Stay here." Kaname commanded.

Shizuka opened her eyes. She blinked twice and sat up. She looked outside the window. "It's already night time. What am I doing here?" She tried to stand, but her stomach suddenly hurt. "Ow." She touched her head, trying to remember what happened. Suddenly, the door slammed. "Who's there?" Shizuka asked. She tried to stand up ignoring the pain in her stomach, but it was almost unbearable, that she was about to fall when someone catches her from behind. She turned her head to see who it was, but she was surprised to what she saw. "Vampire?" She hissed. A light of green flashed as she reached out for her scythe and jumped away from Aidou landing with one of her knee bent and her other hand on the floor. However, the pain of her stomach attacks her, and she stumbled on the floor, with her hand unable to support her. "I wasn't gonna hurt you." Aidou said soothingly. He slowly approached Shizuka, who was now lying on the floor. "Don't touch me monster!" By this, she swung her scythe towards Aidou, but he was able to avoid the attack however he had a cut in his left arm. "Ha." Aidou said. Aidou used his power, ice, to cut Shizuka. "Ow." Shizuka hissed. "Now we're even."

"Yuna, have you met her son?" the headmaster asked. "I don't plan to." Yuna replied. "There would only be one vampire I'll be connected to, and that is sensei. No one else." Yuna shrugged. "Yuna, I think you have to meet him." The headmaster said. Yuna frowned. "And why should I?" Kaein shook his head. "He knows." "Wha-.." Suddenly a scent was flowing with the air. Yuna knew this scent. Blood. "Go." The headmaster ordered.

Aidou started to approach her again. This time, he grabbed Shizuka's arms. "How lovely the scent is." "Stop what you're planning." But Shizuka was too late, Aidou took advantage of her weak state and licked her arm. Aidou was too strong. "How about… drinking it from your neck?" Aidou chuckled. "Aah!" Shizuka tried to break free from Aidou. Aidou rested his mouth on Shizuka's neck. Instead of digging his fangs, he kissed it. "What are you doing?" Shizuka was now breathless because Aidou has been hugging her tightly. "Sorry." Aidou whispered. Shizuka was taken aback. "Eh?" The door opened and it turned out to be Kaname, Kain and Ichijou. "I'm terribly sorry." Aidou said.

Sakura was now patrolling the academy. Thanks to her healing powers, Shizuka was treated easily. She was walking when out of nowhere Yuna appeared. "Sakura. I smelled blood." "What?" Yuna grabbed her hand. "Let's go. This way."

"Drinking blood whilst on school ground is prohibited." Zero took his Bloody Rose and aimed it at Aidou's head. "Z-Zero…" Shizuka called. "Shizuka!" Sakura shouted and ran towards her. "Hey, vampire set me free." Shizuka said grumpily. "Are you alright?" Sakura caressed Shizuka's hair. "I'm alright." Shizuka said. "Don't move." Zero ordered. "Stop ordering me, prefect." Aidou said. Zero was about to pull the trigger when Yuna swiftly moves in front of Aidou, putting her hand beneath Zero's face. "Don't shoot, Zero-kun." "Damn." Zero cursed and put down his gun, shoved Ichijou and walked out. "Sakura, follow him. I'll take care of her." Yuna rushed towards Shizuka's side. "Follow?" Sakura was surprised. Why would she follow him? Yuna gave her the you'll-know-later look. "Alright." Sakura rushed after Zero. "Yuna…" Shizuka hugged Yuna. "What did you do, Aidou?" Kaname demanded. Yuna took off her tie and tore it into half. One she bandaged around Shizuka's arm. "Rest now." She hurriedly run towards Aidou and used the other half to wrap it around his arm. "What are you doing, human?" Aidou hissed. "It's Yuna. I demand an explanation later." Yuna looked at him sternly. Ichijou and Kain took Aidou. "We're going now, Kaname-sama." "Kaname-sama?" Yuna thought. "Kaname K-Kuran?" Yuna looked at him.

"Kiryuu-kun?" Sakura was now panting. She found Zero all alone sitting under a tree. "Are you alright?" Sakura asked hesitantly. Zero glared at her. "Fine. I don't really understand why you hate me. But it's good that you're glaring at me rather than throwing things at me." Sakura turned around, but Zero spoke. "Sakura Hino. Don't you remember who the first one who was throwing things was?" Sakura faced him. "What do you mean?" Zero stood up. "Before you go saying things to others, shouldn't you reflect first on yourself?" Zero walk towards his room. "That jerk. He's getting on my nerves already. But, what does he mean?"

By now, you should have guessed the pairings, right?


	5. Resemblance

Resemblance

Waah! Another chapter!

I realized I was writing the previous chapters (2-4) the whole yesterday until midnight. O.O

Am I considered a vampire now? OO

I would like to extend my special thanks to Michi Leona for reminding me to check any errors in my grammar, and also giving a solution to my greatest problem. I've read some fanfics that are written like mine, (I'm referring to how close the words are in a paragraph and the confusing "-" in a conversation ^.^) And it's really a sore in for the eyes!

But if there are really errors in my grammar, I guess I'm really dumb. T.T

Thank you for all the reviews!!! Even if there's only three of you!

HEY! YES YOU! If you're reading this!

**Can you please leave a review!!!huhuhu! T.T**

_You could be a big help like Michi Leona if you give criticisms to my story._

Disclaimer: I don't really own Vampire Knight.**really.**

"He really looks like her. Everything."

Yuna thought as she examined the vampire in front of her.

"You're staring too long at me."

Kaname said. Yuna snapped out of it.

"How embarrassing."

She thought to herself. Kaname started to approach Shizuka.

"Are you okay?"

Yuna hurriedly ran to Shizuka's side.

"I am alright. Thank you."

Shizuka said hesitantly.

"What exactly happened, Shizuka?"

Yuna asked worriedly. Shizuka suddenly hugged Yuna and sob.

"It wasn't really his fault, Yuna. I thought he was going to attack me, and I hit him first. But it turns out he just wanted to say sorry."

"It's okay now."

Yuna caressed Shizuka's hair.

"In behalf of what Aidou did to you, I am sorry."

Kaname interrupted.

"No, it's really nothing."

Shizuka sobbed.

"Rest now, Shizuka."

Yuna said as she tucked Shizuka in the bed.

"That jerk. He's getting on my nerves already. But, what does he mean?"

Sakura thought to herself.

"_Bang!" _

_The little girl said as she mimicked a gun's shot, with her hand forming a gun._

"_I will kill you vampire!"_

_She squeaked as she started to run forward, but fell down. She started to cry. _

"_Waah!"_

_She wailed. Suddenly, a boy approached her. He offered his hand to her, but the little girl didn't accept it._

"_Cry babies don't become vampire hunters."_

_A deep voice said. _

"_Yagari-sensei."_

_The little boy said as he faced him. The little girl ran towards Yagari and hugged his leg and hid. Yagari knelt down and wiped away the little girl's tears._

"_Sakura-chan. This is Zero-kun."_

_He turned to face the boy named Zero._

"_Zero-kun, this is Sakura-chan."_

"Aidou-sempai."

Yuna bowed as she met with Aidou.

"Yuna isn't it?"

Aidou asked. Yuna nodded. The breeze of the wind brushed against Yuna's face.

"How is she?"

Aidou asked.

"She's fine. She said she's sorry."

Yuna replied.

"I wonder why you did that."

Yuna mused. Aidou sighed.

"I wonder too."

"You must be expecting some kind of punishment."

Yuna chuckled.

"Dorm Leader's strict."

Aidou said as he waved goodbye to Yuna.

"Nice talking to you."

Aidou muttered as he walked away.

"Hey! Wrap it faster!"

The girl said.

"Just a minute! The ribbon!"

The other student said.

"Aah. Give me a break, I was fast asleep."

Aidou said as he rubbed his eyes.

"Wake up, Aidou. It's already time for our classes. And I wonder why you aren't excited today?"

Kain chuckled. Aidou sat up.

"What day is it today, then?"

"It's the day that girls give out chocolates and confess to their crushes."

Kain was now wearing his uniform and gave out a light laugh.

"It's Valentines Day."

"Hey! Go back to your lines!"

Sakura said as loud as she can.

"Hey, you! Get down from there!"

A girl was now trying to climb up the wall, trying to see the Night Class students.

"No! I've got to give him this first! Aah!"

The girl must have lost her balance because she fell down.

"Look out!"

Sakura shouted. Just then, Zero suddenly appeared and caught the girl.

"Th-thank you kiryuu…"

The girl mumbled, mesmerized by what Zero did.

"I told you. Just form lines. You will be able to give that to them."

Zero glared at the students.

"Kiryuu's such a spoilsport!"

One student said.

"He doesn't even have to glare at us!"

Another one said angrily. Zero ignored this and walked away.

"Zero,"

Yuna called out.

"What now?"

He stopped. Yuna noticed that Zero has been holding his neck all this time.

"Nothing."

"Hey Shizuka, are you giving chocolates to someone?"

Sakura asked, noticing the ribbon in Shizuka's pocket.

"Not really. Just a peace offering."

Shizuka blushed.

"I told you, you'll be fangirling after those monster, right?"

Zero suddenly appeared.

Sakura gave him the stop-it look.

"It's alright Shizuka. Don't listen to that idiot."

"Who are you calling idiot?"

Zero said angrily.

"Who else?"

Sakura let out her tongue.

The Night Class has arrived. It's time for the classes to change.

"Whoa! This year, all the girls are going into hysterics! It's awesome! This is so cool!" Aidou said cheerfully.

"Okay! Welcome to the traditional Valentine's Day, _'Who is the lucky winner of the day class girls' chocolate!?'_ line-up race!"

Sakura said eagerly.

"All the members of the Night Class are to walk to their individually assigned gates. Once in position, the girls will line up to give you their chocolate. Please stay calm and cooperate with one another."

Sakura said in just one breath.

"She's amazing in situations like this. Giving orders."

Yuna appeared behind Shizuka.

"Oh, Yuna!"

Shizuka smiled. For Shizuka, Sakura and Yuna have been her sisters since she was small.

"Who are you giving this chocolate?"

Yuna teased as she brought out the chocolate.

"Uhm, it's just a peace offering!"

Shizuka was embarrassed.

Yuna laughed and patted Shizuka's head.

The four prefects went to their posts.

"Idol-sempai!!!"

Some of the girls screamed. The place suddenly became noisy that it was hard for the prefects to gain control even though there are four of them.

"Remember to mind your manners, Aidou."

Kaname said without looking at Aidou.

"Yes. Dorm leader."

Aidou said with a sweat dropping at his face.

"This is moronic."

Shiki said lazily.

"Just do it anyway."

Kain said.

"Uhmm…"

One of the day class girls started to lift her chocolate.

"Please accept this. Kuran…!"

The girl bowed down. Kaname started to approach the girl.

"Thank you very much."

Kaname said warmly that it made the girls go wild.

Yuna smiled looking at Kaname. "He's like her."

Kaname called for Seiren and whispered something, but Yuna was able to hear when she passed by.

"_Kaname, you don't have to bother with carrying all of that. I can take them for you."_

_Seiren said._

"_You can get rid of them."_

_Kaname said without looking back._

"Or so I thought."

Yuna shook her head in disbelief.

"So, what's you blood type?"

Aidou was seducing the girl.

"Huh? I'm an O."

The girl replied shyly.

"Hey! That's not allowed!"

Sakura screamed.

"You're only permitted to accept chocolates and feelings! Nothing else!"

Sakura hit Aidou's back.

"Hey Zero, you idiot! What are you…

Zero?"

Zero was clutching his neck. He was placed his hand on the wall, using it as his support.

"I know you're there. Come out, whoever you are."

Zero glared at the wall where a girl was hiding.

"Ah, Uh… Kiryuu…! I wanted to thank you for saving me. And since today you're supposed to thank people with chocolates, this…"

She reached out for her pocket and gets the chocolate.

"I made myself…"

She said shyly.

"Go away."

Zero said harshly.

The girl was frightened by Zero's voice.

"But I…"

"Forget about it. Go away now!"

Zero shouted angrily.

"Sorry!"

The girl cried as she ran away from Zero.

"Where the heck is that idiot?"

Sakura thought to herself.

She was about to enter the headmaster's room, when she overheard something that shocked her.

"Aidou-sempai!"

Shizuka called his name as she entered the Night Class' room.

"I didn't know a prefect can be this brave to interrupt a vampire's den."

Kain joked.

Shizuka, realizing what she has done bowed down.

"I'm sorry. I was just giving my peace offering to Aidou-sempai."

Shizuka said shyly and brought out a chocolate.

Aidou approached Shizuka and gave out a sarcastic laugh.

"Hey, prefect. Saying sorry to you doesn't mean I like you."

"What are you talking about?"

Shizuka said.

"Just put you're chocolates there."

He pointed to a table across Ruka's, where there are many chocolates piled up.

Shizuka, realizing what her chocolate mean to Aidou, threw the chocolate at him. She turned away and muttered under her breath.

"Monster."


	6. Past

Past

Yay! Another chapter. I would like to thank all those who wrote reviews for my fanfic.

And wow. They motivated me. Applause please!

Thank you horsegirl135!!!

Another chapter and another secret revealed. My ideas are clashing up right now and I can't write right now..huhuhu.

Though I'm writing the next chapter. LMAO.

Disclaimer: I don't own VK alright? But I wish I did.

"_It's painful, isn't it?"_

_A woman wearing a kimono covered with blood approached a little boy whose neck is bleeding._

"_Are you scared?"_

_The boy looked at the woman helplessly._

"_Your parents hunted down every one of my beloved brethren, and this is my revenge."_

_She licked her hand._

"_Since members of the Kiryuu family are infamous vampire hunters, this is my privilege as a pureblood…"_

Sakura hesitantly knocked on Zero's door.

"Zero-kun, it's time for patrol."

It was all that Sakura managed to say.

Sakura sat down under the shade of the three.

"I wonder why I didn't notice how pale he was from the last time I saw him when we were children."

She thought.

"_I hate you!"_

_Sakura throws a rock at Zero's face. _

"_How *sob*…dare*sob*…you*sob*…do this to sensei!"_

_Zero's face dropped._

"_I hate you, you monster!"_

"_Sakura-chan."_

"_Sensei!"_

_Sakura shouted and hugged Yagari. _

"_You don't have to blame Zero-kun. Being a vampire hunter… means protecting the ones close to your heart."_

_Zero looked at Yagari._

"_Sensei… sorry."_

_He sobbed._

Sakura closed her eyes.

"_Zero, if you drink this, the pain will stop."_

_The headmaster offered something to Zero._

"_What is it?"_

"_You know what it is."_

_Zero smashed the glass and the liquid inside spilled on the floor._

"_Never."_

_Zero firmly said._

"_The fits are occurring much more frequently now. If you continue to refuse it, the pain will only get worse. Why won't you understand? Even though you've endured it this far, you won't be able to keep it up much longer. But… you already know that, don't you, Zero?"_

Sakura opened her eyes. Tears flow down her cheeks.

"_That's right Zero. You have to pull the trigger even though the vampire's still away from you. But you have to aim it directly at his heart so that it will be immobilized."_

_Yagari held Zero's hand._

_All this time, whenever Sensei would train Zero, I always get jealous._

"_Sensei, when will you train me?"_

_I would always say those words whenever Sensei has free time._

"_I'm sorry, Sakura-chan. I have someone else to train."_

_Sensei would caress my hair._

_And it would make me feel not angry towards him._

"_Hey! I heard Yagari-sensei's training that famous Kiryuu!"_

"_Really?"_

_I would sit down under the shade of tree, feeling jealous towards that silver-haired boy._

_But Sensei would still see me and play with me._

_And he told me something that made my fading desire to become a vampire hunter burn with hope._

"_Sakura-chan. How about observing me and Zero-kun while training?"_

_I looked at him, confused._

"_A great vampire hunter knows with just one look."_

_He smiled at me._

"_You can feel like training with me. You can study Zero-kun's movements and make them your own."_

_I smiled at him. After that day, I started observing their training, always hiding behind a tree._

_I started making them my own._

Someone knocked on the door.

"Zero-kun, it's time for patrol."

A familiar voice called.

He smiled.

He suddenly remembered the little girl who used to hide behind the trees.

"_Bang!" _

_The little girl said as she mimicked a gun's shot, with her hand forming a gun._

"_I will kill you vampire!"_

_She squeaked as she started to run forward, but fell down. She started to cry. _

"_Waah!"_

_She wailed. I decided to approach her. I offered my hand to her, but the little girl didn't accept it._

"_Cry babies don't become vampire hunters."_

_A deep voice said. _

"_Yagari-sensei."_

_I said as I faced him. The little girl ran towards Yagari and hugged his leg and hid. Yagari knelt down and wiped away the little girl's tears._

"_Sakura-chan. This is Zero-kun."_

_He turned to face me._

"_Zero-kun, this is Sakura-chan."_

"_Sensei."_

_A little Zero called out Yagari._

"_Don't worry about her, Zero-kun."_

_Yagari said._

"_Why is she always with you?"_

"_Her parents were killed by a vampire."_

_Yagari looked up the sky._

"_They were my friends."_

"_I wasn't able to protect them though, until the end. I found her hiding behind a tree, soaked with blood."_

_Yagari looked down._

"_She said she wants to be like me."_

_Zero looked at him. Yagari patted his head._

"_Let her observe us. In that way, she'll learn."_

_Yagari stood up._

"_Go now, Zero-kun. Your parents are waiting for you."_

Zero smirked.

"Hino… Sakura."

"_I heard that the Kiryuu's family was massacred by a vampire. Is that true?"_

_I would always hear those words whenever I passed by the Association. I would see Sensei locking up in his room._

"_Is it true?"_

_One of the hunters whispered._

_I hid behind a tree, thinking it would be a good joke to scare them._

"_That Kiryuu's son…Zero-kun… was bitten by a pureblood?"_

_The words made me froze._

"_Z-Zero…kun?"_

_I hurriedly ran to Sensei's room._

"_Sensei, is it true?"_

_I asked him._

"_Did Zero-kun b-became a v-vampire?"_

_I asked him again._

_He held me tight._

"_Zero-kun's still your friend."_

_He caressed my hair, and for four years, it made me think it was a rumour._

_But I was wrong._

"Sakura, Sakura? Do you hear me?"

Shizuka asked worriedly.


	7. Pureblood

Pureblood

Phew. Another chapter. I'm currently confused on how my story should go.

SO here it is.

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight.

**Review please!!! Review please!!! Review please!!! Review please!!! Review please!!!**

"By the way, that prefect, Kiryuu, was looking really off color today."

Ichijou said. Kaname put his tablet on a glass of water.

"It was bound to happen."

Ichijou looked at Kaname.

"What? Do you know something about it?"

Kaname shook his glass in circles.

"Let's just say that the incident which took place four years ago…

changed his life completely."

"It was four years ago, that I took Zero into my care."

The headmaster looked outside the window. The leaves of the trees were swaying; and inside, two girls were sitting on nice scarlet sofa with designs of roses embedded on it. But the beauty of the sofa didn't bother the girls anymore. They looked at the headmaster, waiting for what he will say.

"As I cleaned his body, there was so many blood. However, one thing caught my attention. Bite marks…of a vampire."

Shizuka shifted position.

"So, it wasn't just a rumour."

Yuna stood up as she said.

"I hope you'll keep this as a secret. I told you this, because you'll always be with Zero because you're prefects. If anything happens, just call me."

Yuna understood what the headmaster meant.

"B-but Sakura…"

Shizuka stuttered.

"She must have known by now. She overheard my conversation with Zero."

The headmaster's face dropped.

"Don't worry, headmaster. We'll be going now."

"Zero-kun."

Sakura called him cheerfully.

"What."

Zero said as he stood up.

Sakura held his hand which took him by surprised.

"Let's go."

Sakura smiled at him.

_Days have passed._

_And I made a vow to myself. I will protect Zero's secret. I will protect Sensei's precious student._

I never thought that I'd see Kuran from the Night Class in the school building."

One of the students whispered.

"It's not time for the class change-over yet, either."

Another said.

Zero and Sakura walked down the corridor and saw the Night Class. Sakura greeted them.

"Excuse me, but it is stated in the handbook that Night Class aren't allowed to wander during the day."

Sakura said hesitantly.

"Go back now, Kuran."

"Kiryuu… How are you feeling?"

Zero and Sakura were taken aback by what he said.

"D-does he knows?"

Sakura thought.

Zero glared at Kaname.

"I'm sorry, but the Day Class students are starting to gather. If you may please leave."

Sakura said as she moved in front of Zero and looked at Kaname.

Kaname smiled.

"Take care now…"

Ruka eyed Zero.

"Oh, Hello Kaname."

The headmaster said as he stood up from his chair.

"I had a feeling that you'd come around sometime today."

Kaname closed and locked the door.

"Headmaster Cross…How long do you plan on allowing Zero Kiryuu to stay in Day Class? It won't be long now, before he goes through the change…"

"Headmaster."

Yuna walked in the room.

"Did I interrupt something?"

Yuna asked, noticing the tension in the atmosphere.

"No, Yuna."

The headmaster said as he pulled out a white envelope from his drawer. Yuna moved forward, ignoring Kaname.

"From the Association."

The headmaster said as he gave the envelope to Yuna.

"Another mission?"

Kaname said suddenly.

"I think so."

Yuna was surprised when Kaname talked to her.

"I'll be going now."

Yuna bowed down and walked out the door.

"What do you want?"

Zero said as he took out his gun and aimed it at Ruka.

"Why is Kaname so interested in this human? I can't stand it."

Ruka hissed.

"There's no point in getting jealous, Ruka. The same goes for the rest of you."

Kain said as he moved behind Ruka.

"If Kaname finds out about this, he'll be furious."

Kain touched Zero's arm.

"Kiryuu, you should put that away too. Okay?"

Suddenly Zero grabbed Kain's hand and slammed him to the floor.

"That was so uncool…"

Shika said.

"Shut up."

Kain said angrily.

"So Kanane Kuran, is the reason why you've all decided to gang up and take me down?"

Zero said as he put away his gun.

"I'd like to see you try, vampires."

Zero said as he put his hands into a fist.

"I've been waiting for a chance like this."

"Stop right there!"

Sakura said as she jumped in front of Zero.

"No fighting allowed! Didn't you read that in the student handbook?"

Sakura stood up.

"So regardless of whether it's Zero or a student from the Night Class who's trying to pick a fight, as a prefect, I simply will not allow it!"

Kain sighed.

"Look, can't we just drop this already?"

Ruka glares.

"Fine. It's not worth it anyway. Let's go back to classes."

The Night Class retreated.

"Phew. What's going on, Zero?"

Sakura faced him.

"Just leave me alone."

"I knew I wouldn't be able to fool you, Kaname… you always were extraordinary."

The headmaster sighed.

"Being able t trace a lineage back through ancestors entirely untainted by human blood… even amongst vampires, that's extremely rare…"

The headmaster touched his glasses.

"To have inherited the power and abilities of the vampire ancients, creatures feared even by other vampires… the vampires within vampires… Purebloods."

The headmaster smiled.

"It has been entirely due to your support that the wilder members of the Night Class have behaved themselves up until now."

Kaname moved forward and put his hand on the table.

"Headmaster, I have endured this situation thus far only because of my deep respect for you. But now, for the sake of the normal students, Zero must be controlled.

Kaname's nails dug into the table and it let out a stinging noise.

"Do you seriously intend to allow Zero to destroy everything that we've worked for so long to achieve?"

"Zero's parents were killed by a vampire; it's a miracle that he was saved from that sea of blood. There has to be another way…"

Kaname moved his head closer to the headmaster.

"But the one who killed his family wasn't just an ordinary vampire. She was a pureblood… just like me."

"Sakura, Shizuka!"

Yuna waved her hand in front of her friends who was now sitting on the cafeteria, waiting for dinner.

"What is it, Yuna?"

Sakura smiled at her friend.

Yuna put her hand on her pocket and brought out three earplugs.

"The Association gave us this."

She gave the earplugs to both of them. It looked like an earring.

"Cool!"

Shizuka said.

"But the Association wouldn't give us these for nothing right?"


	8. Bitten

Bitten

"Geez."

Sakura sighed as she walked down the academy's corridor.

"A mission in just four days? Only Zero-kun would be left…"

Sakura was surprised at her thoughts.

"What am I thinking?"

She blushed and shook her head. She was looking for Zero, to say that they have to leave in four days for a mission. Of course, Sakura was thinking what would happen if he's all alone, especially now that she can see him in his worse condition…

"Zero!"

Sakura called out for him, seeing him standing in the stairs.

"I beg you to stay away from me…Sakura…"

Zero breathes heavily.

"Zero!?"

"Don't look!"

Zero said as he covered Sakura's eyes. Zero grabbed Sakura putting her back into his chest, and putting one of his hands on Sakura's face.

"Z-Zero..."

Sakura said as Zero started licking her neck.

_What should I do? Did Zero, just turned… into a vampire?_

Zero was panting on Sakura's neck now.

Then something terrible happened.

Blood was everywhere. Sakura felt pain in her neck. She closed her eyes as Zero dug his fangs on her neck. And for the second time in her life, she felt fear.

"I wonder what took Sakura so long."

Shizuka said as she sat down on her bed.

Yuna bit her apple.

"I wonder…"

"how you always seem to live only with apples."

SHizuka jokingly finished Yuna's sentence.

Yuna smiled.

"Stop it!"

Sakura said as she struggle herself away from Zero.

"No!"

Sakura flee away from Zero only to find herself dizzy as she fell down.

"_Sensei, how can you tell if it's a vampire?"_

_Eyes glowing bloodred…_

_Long fangs protruding from his upper lip…_

_Beast in shape of a human…_

_That's what it is._

"But humans who are bitten by pureblood vampires become vampires!"

Kaname said angrily.

The headmaster closed his eyes and a sweat dropped from his face.

"I know that…Kaname. I know that Zero wasn't bitten by a normal vampire. I know she was a pureblood. Once a pureblood bites a human, there are only two possible outcomes. If they're lucky, the blood is toxic enough to kill them. If not, they must endure the agony of a slow transformation until they finally turn into a vampire themselves."

Kaname dropped his head.

"It's a torture that other vampires cannot even imagine… although Zero will never be again human, to have suppressed his instincts for four long years, took more strength than I will ever be able to comprehend."

Zero looked at Sakura apologetically.

"I'm sorry…"

Zero wiped his mouth.

Kaname flinched.

"What's wrong Kaname?"

"I can smell blood…"

"Headmaster!"

Shizuka broke into the room.

"S-S-Sakura…Z-Zero…"

She stuttered.

"Yuna's on her way now…"

Kaname rushed outside the door.

"Kaname!"

"Sakura!"

Yuna hugged her friend.

"Zero…"

Sakura called.

"So you've finally fallen to the bloodlust of beasts…Zero Kiryuu."

Kaname said as he put his hand in front of Yuna.

"He'll kill Zero…"

Sakura thought.

"Don't Kaname!"

Someone shouted the words she was about to say.

Sakura and Zero looked at each other before Sakura passed out.

"Sakura…"

A sweat dropped from Zero's face. Kaname looked at Sakura.

"Your thirst must have been insatiable. To have drained her to the point where she can't even stand…"

Kaname looked at Yuna.

"Her blood… was it really that delicious?"

Zero covered his face with his hands.

"Zero…"  
Yuna pitied him.

"Headmaster."

Kaname said seriously.

"Yes, I know…"

"Sakura!"

Shizuka called as she watched Yuna and Sakura approaching her.

"Are you alright?"

She asked as she helped Yuna put Sakura in her bed.

"I'll get a towel and wipe your wound first, Sakura."

Yuna said as she stood up and went to the bathroom. Shizuka started undressing her, however, Sakura started to cry.

"Were you afraid, Sakura?"

Shizuka asked worriedly. Sakura shook her head.

"I just feel sad for Zero-kun, he must be feeling awful…"

"Kaname, could you go back to the classroom for a while? The Night Class is getting restless with the scent of blood in the air."

The headmaster said.

"Okay."

"The headmaster took Zero back to his dorm room. He's calmed down a bit now."

Yuna said as she wiped Sakura's wound.

"Shizuka, can you get the first aid kit in the infirmary?"

Yuna asked Shizuka.

"Okay, I will be right back."

Shizuka went to the infirmary and thought about Zero while getting the first aid kit.

"Did something happen?"

A voice asked. Shizuka turned only to see Aidou-kun.

"What is it to you?"


	9. Aftermath

Aftermath

**Yosh! Another chapter here.**

**Thank you for all the reviews..**

**And for the silent readers… please review.. it would take less than a minute…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own VK.**

"Zero… what kind of life have you led?"

Sakura thought as she stared outside the window of their room. She stood up and decided to find Zero. She went to his room even though feeling a bit dizzy.

Zero pulled out his gun from his drawer.

"_Since you're a prefect, I'm giving you this just in case the one in a million chances arises when something goes wrong. This gun won't hurt a human…"_

Zero put the gun in his head.

"…_but it will kill a vampire."_

The door opened.

"What is it to you?"

Shizuka asked sarcastically. Aidou frowned.

"Am I that…hateful?"

Shizuka was taken aback by what he said.

"What are you saying?"

Shizuka looked at Aidou.

"I'm sorry for what I acted…"

Aidou brought out her chocolate. Shizuka was confused by what was happening, but she kept her cool.

"You should have thrown that."

Shizuka said as she walked out the door.

"That wasn't cool."

Kain appeared suddenly.

"But being a vampire in love with a human… are you sure, Hanabusa?"

"Seriously, headmaster, by how the events turned out, isn't it time for Zero to be in Night Class?"

Kaname asked the headmaster.

"What do you say, Yuna?"

Yuna sighed.

"If you're asking for my opinion…"

Yuna looked at Kaname and sighed again.

"I think he's right… the Association, if they knew this…"

The headmaster frowned. He knows what Yuna meant.

"Where did Sakura go?"

Shizuka thought as she went back to their room.

She put down the first aid kit and went to find Sakura.

"Zero!!"

Sakura screamed as soon as she saw what Zero was about to do. She pushed Zero to the bed.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Nothing…"

Zero looked at Sakura, surprised.

"Liar! You took of the gun's safety catch!"

"Why did you come here?"

Zero asked.

"…?"

Suddenly Zero grabbed Sakura's hand and pushed Sakura to the bed.

"Aah!"

Sakura winced in pain.

Zero touched his bite marks on Sakura's neck.

"Can't you hear it?"

Sakura's heart went wild.

"The sound I made when I sucked at your blood… while that sound is running through my ears, you'll never be safe around me."

Zero left the room.

"So be careful."

Sakura wiped her tears.

"That's right. I've…"

Sakura stood up…determine to follow Zero.

_I've always been with you Zero._

"Wait."

The headmaster said.

"Don't you think we have to ask Zero first?"

"Definitely he would agree."

Kaname said confidently.

"If he will be under my care, nothing bad as this will happen. Right, Ms. Prefect?"

Kaname looked at Yuna.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

Yuna looked at Kaname, confused.

"Zero and your friend have a relationship, right?"

Yuna put her hand on her forehead.

"This is entirely my fault."

Yuna thought as she closed her eyes.

"_Uhm, Sakura, by any chance do you know Zero-kun?"_

_Yuna asked._

"_No, I don't. But his last name rings a bell."_

_Sakura said._

"_Of course! Who wouldn't know Kiryuu Zero? He was the sole survivor of the tragedy that happened years ago. His family was the greatest vampire hunters ever."_

_Shizuka said._

"_Say, Sakura. Didn't you train under Yagari-sensei? He was Zero-kun's sensei before, I believe." _

_Yuna said, starting to eat her food. Sakura snapped her fingers._

"_That's right. I met him before! I mean, I only spoke to him once, but I watched every time he trains under sensei. He was really good."_

"_So, you talked to him when you asked for the uniforms and the timetable?" _

_Shizuka asked._

"_No, I didn't. He seems to have a dark aura around him unlike before. Maybe that's why I didn't recognize him." _

_Sakura continued eating. Yuna smiled._

"_Sakura, could you please get our prefect tags from Zero-kun? I didn't know where his room is."_

"_What? Why me?"_

_Sakura asked._

"_Come on, Sakura. It's not like you're meeting your first love." _

_Shizuka laughed_

_. "First love? What are you saying?"_

_Sakura shook her head disbelievingly._

"_Oh, Sakura. She meant your first love in killing Level E's. Not romance. Got it?" _

_Yuna started laughing too. _

"_Stop it, you two. Who said romance? I'll be going now."_

_Sakura was now embarrassed and went away blushing._

"_You planned this right?" Shizuka asked Yuna. Yuna nodded._

"Shoot."

Yuna said as she finished remembering what she had done.

"Well, they were childhood friends."

Yuna said something that was half-true.

Kaname smiled at Yuna's reaction.

"I'm leaving now, my friends must be looking for me. I only came here to say that Sakura felt bad that this happened."

Yuna bowed down to the headmaster and to Kaname.

"She reminds me of her."

The headmaster said.

"Me too…"

"Where are you going? Wait!"

Sakura shouted.

"Stop right there! If you don't I'll shoot!"

"Oh no… I still can't run without getting dizzy…"

Zero held the Bloody Rose which is in Sakura's hand.

"You'll just make your shoulder hurt more than it already does. Let go…Sakura."

"No…"

Sakura said as she holds on tightly to the gun.

"I won't let you go… not without saying a word."  
Sakura said breathlessly.

"I couldn't even stop myself from biting you…"

Zero pointed the gun to his throat.

"…the next time I attack someone… I might really kill them."

"Shoot me."

Zero ordered Sakura.

"You're afraid of me, aren't you?"

Zero turned his back on Sakura.

"Hold the gun steady with both hands…and aim at my heart."

Tears started to drop from Sakura's eyes.

"It's not a crime to kill a vampire."

"I can't do that!"

Sakura hugged Zero.

"Because I know now…just how much pain you're in."

Sakura sobbed.

"I didn't care for you back then… but, seeing how much you've suppressing the urge to drink blood, I'm not afraid of you."

"I'll stop there from being a _next time_."

Zero was surprised.

"And… even if it does happen again…"

Sakura put his face on Zero's back.

"I won't let you do it! I'll stop you!"

_What a…strange girl._

_Zero thought as he closed his eyes._

**Woah!!! So many interaction between our pairings.**


	10. Preparation

Preparation

**Another chapter neh!!!**

**Currently listening to HAHAHA of SNSD..**

**It does cheer me up because no one would write reviews anymore..huhuhu..T.T**

**Anyways… don't you feel sorry for me?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own VK.**

"In the end, we didn't get to find out more about that blood scent last night."

Aidou said as he poured the glass of water with dissolved blood tablets.

"I'm not particularly interested…"

Kain yawned.

"Shizuka…"

The water turned to ice as he said Shizuka's name.

"I'm still mad at you Zero!"

Sakura said angrily.

"Leaving the academy, seriously, there's still an alternative."

Zero looked away.

"Headmaster…we have something to say…"

Sakura opened the door.

"Sakura!"

Shizuka called out for her friend and hugged her.

"Where did you go? I was looking for you."

Shizuka said worriedly.

"Oh my! What perfect timing!"

The headmaster said cheerfully.

"The night class uniform made for Kiryuu!"

"W-what's the meaning of this?"

Zero asked.

"Z-Zero-kun…"

Sakura looked at Zero.

"This is nonsense." Zero turned his back.

"Wait." The headmaster said seriously.

"Girls, could you please leave us a bit?"

He turned to Shizuka and Sakura.

"Tell me about it later, okay?"

Sakura whispered in Zero's ear.

"We'll go of first, headmaster!"

Shizuka said worriedly.

"I wonder of Zero becomes a Night Class."

Shizuka said.

Sakura remained silent.

"It would be best for him."

Yuna suddenly put her hand on Sakura's shoulders.

"Yuna! You always appear suddenly! You scared me!"

Shizuka exclaimed.

"What do you mean?"

Sakura asked.

"Sakura…"

Yuna said and dropped her head.

"If the Association finds out that a vampire wanders around the academy, especially during day class, what do you think will they do?"

This took Shizuka and Sakura by surprise.

"But, he's not a Level E!"

Sakura protested.

"He's turning into one."

Yuna answered.

"If Zero will be able to drink that pureblood's blood, he will not fall into that state, right?"

Shizuka asked suddenly.

Yuna nodded.

"S-Shizuka…"

Sakura looked at her.

"I'm fine."

"Let's just focus on our mission."

Yuna changed the atmosphere.

"It'll be tomorrow, right?"

Shizuka asked.

Yuna nodded.

"The problem is, who will stay here as a prefect? Thinking about Zero-kun's state now, he won't be able to do it alone."

Sakura said.

"Sakura, how about staying here?"

Yuna suggested.

"W-what?"

Sakura asked in surprise.

"You're still not feeling better right?"

Sakura caressed her neck.

"But it was four days ago…"

"And there's still a bite mark on your neck."

Shizuka finished her sentence.

"It would make the Association suspicious if they knew."

Yuna said.

"But I think they already knew about it now…"

Sakura said.

"Alright. Let's say, you go with us. What would happen if Zero attacked someone suddenly?"

Yuna looked at that.

"Zero wouldn't do that!"

Sakura said defensively.

"Alright."

Yuna thinks of another reason.

"But then there would still be no prefect staying here! Zero's probably enter the Night Class by now…"

Shizuka said.

"She's right."

Yuna nodded. Sakura sighed.

"If that's the case…shouldn't we ask the headmaster then?"

Yuna nodded again.

"You'll be able to still help us. Remember the earplugs?"

"Zero-kun."

The headmaster began.

"It'll be best for you to be at the Night Class."

The headmaster sighed.

"Zero, by now you should know… you're not human anymore."

Zero's head dropped.

"But you'll continue to live on, right?"

The headmaster smiled. Zero sighed.

"I'll go. But it's not like I wanted to."

"Well then! You'll be drinking this blood tablets!"

The headmaster said cheerfully then he suddenly pulled his collar down.

"But if you really wanted to drink blood, I'll give you mine, my beloved so-ah!"

Zero punches the headmaster.

"No thanks."

"What? That Zero will be one of us?"

Ruka shook her head disbelievingly.

"He's originally one of us since years ago."

Kaname said. There was a knock on the door.

"They're here. Get ready."

Sakura looked at Zero.

"I'll be alright."

Zero said to Sakura reassuringly.

Yuna knocked on the door. The door was opened by Ichijou.

"Welcome."

They all looked at the Night Class.

"How cold."

The three other prefects thought. Yuna bowed and greeted them.

"We're here to see Zero-kun off."

Yuna looked at Kaname.

"Please take good care of him."

Yuna bit her lip. She elbowed Zero.

"Say something, you idiot."

She whispered. Sakura pushed Zero and smiled.

"Kiryuu-kun, your room would be presented to you by Ichijou."

Zero looked away and took his mallet.

"Say goodbye to them now."

Zero just bowed down to the three girls.

"See you."

He said.

Shizuka hurriedly ran to him which caught Aidou's attention.

"What about Sakura?"

Shizuka whispered.

"Can I talk to Sakura first?"

Sakura looked surprised.

"Sure, Kiryuu-kun."

Zero grabbed Sakura.

"Z-Zero."

"How romantic."

Yuna whispered to Shizuka.

"Aidou, take his mallet now."

Kaname said to Aidou. Zero's mallet was near to Shizuka. He approached the mallet and took it.

Shizuka glanced at him. She turned and bowed.

"We'll be going now."

She said and grabbed Yuna's hand.

"Is something wrong, Aidou?"

Kaname asked.

"Nothing."

"Hey, Zero."

Sakura said as they walked away from the Moon Dorm.

"It's alright."

Zero took out the Bloody Rose and gave it to Sakura.

"What…is this?"

Sakura asked, confused.

"This is the gun that I borrowed from the chairman…Specifically made to combat vampires."

"When I lose the part of me that is "human", and become a crazy vampire, please use this gun to shoot me. Not only me. Please use this gun as your weapon from now on. As a vampire hunter."

"Z-Zero…"

**Waah…. It's the mission on the next chapter… I'm still thinking what their mission is..keke**


End file.
